


Breaking Point

by rychuu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alphyne, Death, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Undertale, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, pre-game, salphys, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/rychuu
Summary: This fanfiction is being redone. Sorry! Stay tuned for the final product!





	1. Final Update: Please Read!

Hello everyone. I have some big news for you, and I know some people might not be happy about it. But no worries, it's nothing bad.

 

This fanfiction will not be continued here. Well, not on this specific AO3 document thing, at least!

 

I have decided to take the fanfiction down/delete every chapter except this update here and finish the entire thing, edit it to hell and back, and then reupload it in a consistent manner.

 

There are several reasons why I want to do this. For one thing, I keep finding typos here and there. I also have been wanting to change the title of this fanfiction as well. I also know for a fact that my slow updates have been hindering the quality of this project. The biggest reason though is that I think I want to re-work things, reorganize what event happens where, add new things and delete old things. You know, really polish my baby up to be the best it can be, and I feel like taking it down will help alleviate the pressure I'm sadly putting onto myself.

 

Don't worry though! I have 100% every intention of finishing this fanfiction! In fact, my Platonic Life Partner promised to make me a no bake cheesecake once I complete it, and I'm getting on Ritalin soon (I have ADHD haha) so my productivity should, hopefully, skyrocket. I definitely have no plans on abandoning this work at all. I just want to make it as pristine and polished as can be, and lord knows that it definitely could be better.

 

Anyway, thank you for being patient with me! I will be updating this... file I guess? I'm not sure what to call this, but I'll be updating this old "file" later with a link to the new fanfiction once I start posting it.

 

Have a nice day, okay?


	2. Update!

Hi! I'm so very sorry I took so long to get to this, but I have some news for all of you!

It IS going to be quite some time before this project is completed, and I'm not sure when exactly everything will be finished, but I'm actually having a friend of mine help me co-write the rest of this fanfic, along with help me co-write other fanfics as well!

She is a fantastic author and I have so much more fun working with her than working by myself--which is a sad problem I have unfortunately. I get very easily discourages and very lonesome when working on projects by myself, so I've been trying out taking on partners for projects so I can both get out of my own head while working on projects and I can bounce ideas off of others and not feel so isolated.

I promise you all, though, I am not giving up on these fanfiction projects I have! I promise! In fact, while they might take a while to be completed, I am very excited for them!

I am very sorry for the wait, but thank you for being patient!


End file.
